


Cheater, Cheater

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't write Zianourry<br/>Except when I do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater, Cheater

Well, coming out was certainly not an option. And that was how Harry wound up panting in a back alley, pressed against a wall with a strange girl sucking him off. Okay, and also he was drunk. Like,  _really_  drunk. But this bird had short hair and a fringe and if he closed his eyes and concentrated really hard, he could pretend it was Louis’s lips wrapped around him, and not some random girl he’d been pressured into hooking up with.

He was spared from having to return the favor by the flashbulbs of some goddamn pap who had no doubt climbed fences or something for this million dollar shot. Harry groaned aloud as he shoved the girl off of him, before grabbing her hand and fleeing into the relative safety of the club. But it was too late. Even in his far-gone state, Harry knew that the damage was done. So he called a cab and made his escape to sleep it off into the weekend.

 

It was a couple of days later that the boys found out. Harry, admittedly, had taken the cowardly route of hiding out and hoping for everything to just blow over. It didn’t. The boys reacted exactly as Harry would have expected them. Louis bursts through the door, a flying ball of fury. Zayn’s in angry sulking mode, and Liam’s concerned and Niall is  _wrecked._ Fuck fuck fuck, Niall’s been crying. Harry can see it in the blotchiness of his cheeks and the red rims of his eyes. 

“What the  _hell_ , Harold?” Louis fumes. Harry stands there, torn between wanting to explain, to defend, to comfort; and just taking what he’s being given, because he knows they have every right to hate him right now. So he keeps his mouth shut, head down as Louis rages against him.

Louis is a screamer, and this time is no exception. Harry feels like his chest is caving in on itself. He can’t bare to meet anyone’s eyes. And then Zayn starts in on him, bitter and hurt. And then Niall is choking on his tear-stained words. And finally, Liam. Liam isn’t angry. Liam doesn’t yell. Liam is  _disappointed,_ and somehow that’s worse that the other three combined. And then there is silence. Cold, expectant silence.

“Well, Harry? What do have to say for yourself?” Louis demands. Harry feels trapped in his own body, a fish out of water. He opens his mouth, but he can’t find the words. He feels detached, numb, and it is terrifying. 

“I-I don’t know. I’m sorry, I’m…sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” Zayn sneers, but his voice catches, and a quick glance through his fringe shows Harry that Zayn’s cheeks are wet. “That’s all you have to say?” 

“For fuck’s sake, Harry!” Louis collapses against Liam with a sob. “Do you even care?”

“Yes, of course, I-” Harry feels more and more like a caged wild animal, trapped and panicky. His body felt like it was shutting down, retracting his emotions to keep him from hurting.

“Was it something we did?” Niall begged helplessly, and that’s what did Harry in. He dropped to the couch, head in his hands, sobbing. How had this all gone to shit so quickly?

“Harry, just explain everything, okay?” Liam asks, taking his hand.

“It was stupid,” Harry begins, and then he explains the whole thing. “It was horrible,” he concludes.

“Shit,” Niall mumbles, crawling in next to Harry on the couch. Harry looks up and suddenly he’s being dog piled by his apologetic boyfriends.

For a longtime, they just lie there, tangled up, before Liam breaks the silence.

“Next time you plan on drinking with out us, it better be with a bunch of lesbians.”


End file.
